


The Girl with Red Hair

by yotsubanoclover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Character Death, Betrayal, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Parent(s), Murder, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, One Shot, Parent Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Sad Ending, Saejoong Choi, Saeran Choi - Freeform, Saeyoung Choi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yotsubanoclover/pseuds/yotsubanoclover
Summary: Let me tell you a story. It is the story of a girl with red hair.This one-shot explores the day Saeyoung and Saeran's mother died, in various perspectives.





	The Girl with Red Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching/reading a story which consists of the (almost) same thing being told over and over in multiple perspectives, so here I am -- trying it out for yet another story on the twins' mother. Enjoy! :)

Let me tell you a story. It is the story of a girl with red hair. A color so rare, especially in this part of the world. The girl with red hair kept her flowing hair long, always dancing behind her back, fluttering ever so slightly with every little movement she made. Like the waves of flame, it turned heads. Attracted curious glances. Gasps of surprise, followed by whispers. Most in awe, some in jealousy, a lot in wonder of who she was.

Her name was Myung-hwa – a brilliant flower, true to her name. And while the color of her hair might be exceptional the first time you met her, it was not the only thing she’s known for.

Myung-hwa would greet everyone she met. Those she knew, she said hello. Those she didn’t, she offered her smile. Often enough, she would stop by and asked people how they were doing - those she knew more than just by face, especially. It was a small town in the countryside, you see, so pretty much everyone knew each other. Still, it was no exaggeration that the girl with red hair held a special place in everyone’s mind.

Someone as kind and beautiful as her, no one thought she had any flaw. She wouldn’t even hurt a little ant, they would say. And perhaps they were right… because her only fault, if it could be considered as such, was that she fell in love with the wrong person.

No one knew who he was. No one ever saw him. But his presence was evident in all that she did since meeting him: she smiled a little wider, laughed a little louder, shone a little brighter. Like a flower, she blossomed with her love for him.

We would ask her, “Who’s he? Can’t you introduce him to us?”

But she would just giggle – a small, crispy laughter – and said he was a shy person.

She never knew this, but I did see him once. At least I thought that was him. Years have passed since then, but I remember the day well. They were by themselves at this very park - it was twilight. She stood with her back on me, which explained why she didn’t notice my being there. But even if she had faced the other way, I doubt she would notice; her eyes, her attention - they were all his, and only his.

He stood at least one head taller than her; his dark brown locks contrast to her bright red hair. They were staring at each other – his golden eyes shone like that of the sunset. I wish I could tell you what they were talking about, but no. I was too far away to hear properly. Besides, I felt bad witnessing something I shouldn’t have, so I left soon after.

But… lately I started to think… that maybe I shouldn’t have left just like that. I should have called out to her. I should have approached and greeted them. I should have had a good look of who the man was. I should have… I should have… I should have asked her about the bruises I started seeing on her fair skin. Had I done that… if I hadn’t hesitated… then maybe none of this would have happened.

...and maybe she would still be here with us.

* * *

 

A child’s voice makes me look behind me. “Mom…!”

“Saeran, you shouldn’t go in there!” A man’s voice follows.

_Did he just say… mom?_ I get up and approach the child and the man, who both just entered the house. The man immediately notices me and becomes evidently protective of the child; he shields him with his body. The color of his hair catches my eyes – it is mint.

“Who are you? No one should enter the crime scene.” I try to look behind him, to the child, who seemed to be holding his tears. He has his face covered by the man’s shirt, but there’s no hiding his red hair.

Red hair.

“I apologize. We will leave immediately,” the man answers, trying to conceal the panic in his voice. “Come, Saeran. We should leave.”

_The child has red hair._

“Wait. Is he the child of the deceased? I thought I heard him call her ‘mom.’ We’re told she had children and are trying to find them—”

“No!” He lowers his voice. “I mean, no, officer. He’s my cousin. We just happened to be passing by. We’re sorry to have bothered you.” He takes the whimpering child by the hand. The boy – Saeran – still refuses to look my way. “Come on, Saeran.”

Before I could say anything, the man with mint hair leaves with the boy, quickly disappearing into the crowd gathered in front of the rundown building. Where someone has just been found dead. A woman with red hair.

“Officer Lee?” My supervisor stands by the door, calling my name. I cannot help noticing the shards of the broken vase he has with him – the weapon which killed the woman; he has them wrapped in a clear plastic bag. “Did something happen?”

_They’re bloodied_. I shake my head. “Nothing, sir.”

“Then, could you please interview some of the locals? We could use some information about the deceased.”

I give my salute to him before he returns back into the scene. Meanwhile, I decide to approach a middle-aged woman who’s standing not very far from where I am.

I clear my throat. “Good afternoon, Ma’am. Would you mind if I ask you some questions about Miss Myung-hwa?”

* * *

_How could I possibly allow this to happen?_ V’s heart starts pounding inside his chest, his body wet with cold sweat. _What happened? How was she killed?_

The timing is too suspicious, he realizes. Today marks exactly a week since he managed to send Saeyoung away to live and work as a hacker. Admittedly, V was the one who introduced the fifteen-year-old to the hidden and dangerous world of hacking, which he sees to be the best option for Saeyoung to hide from his father. However, it was because the older of the twins shows incredible talent in the field, despite his young age and lack of experience. Even now, he’s still not sure whether he really made the right choice.

_Wait… no._ He shakes his head as he continues blending inside the crowd of passerby and curious onlookers. _That’s not what’s important right now_ , he reminds himself, squeezing the small hand inside his even tighter so that he and Saeran will not be separated. For now, his priority is to get Saeran away from this place, someplace hidden, someplace safe. He ends up bringing the little boy back to where they came from, the cathedral.

Despite saying that he should focus first on securing Saeran, V cannot help wondering who could have murdered the twins’ mother. 

_Could it be…_ him _?_ Considering the timing and circumstances, it is very possible. After all, who else has the power to do this, if not the Prime Minister himself, Saejoong Choi? He must have found out that V sent Saeyoung away somehow, and saw this as a chance to eliminate both Saeran and Miss Myung-hwa.

So now that he succeeds on one of his objectives, who will be his target next? Saeran, who was not in the house with her as he would’ve expected? Or Saeyoung, who suddenly disappeared the week before? This man is so powerful that V cannot even rule out the possibility that Saejoong might have known of his existence and Rika’s.

_That’s right – Rika! Where is she?_ “Rika? Rika? Are you there?” V starts calling for his fiancée, who excused herself earlier on, saying she had something to do. Whether or not his allegations are true, it is dangerous for her to roam around – the police could find and interrogate her, or worse, Saejoong’s people could find her. “Rika!” he yells again. “Please answer me if you hear this!”

Instead of Rika’s, a small voice responds, “V- _hyung_.” It is Saeran. “What happened to Mom?” The boy still hasn’t stopped crying, and neither has he left V’s side, despite the latter almost forgetting about him and the horrible thing the child has just witnessed. “Is she… dead? Does this mean, she left me like Saeyoung did?”

V pulls the boy into a hug. “I’m here with you, Saeran,” he says as calming as he possibly can. “You’re not alone – you will _never_ be alone.” The embrace only makes him cry harder, wetting V’s shirt, but he doesn’t seem to mind, as he really means what he said. “And… didn’t I tell you? Saeyoung is still out there somewhere, happy, protected, and healthy. As long as you keep believing in him, you will meet him again. Okay, Saeran?”

He simply nods, sniffling.

As he continues to stroke Saeran’s back to help him calm down, a loud thud from the back room surprises them both. Followed by a woman’s scream. V recognizes the voice as Rika’s. Half-dragging Saeran with him, V runs to that direction, slamming the door open.

Only to find his fiancée kneeling on the floor, hugging herself and shaking uncontrollably. She has her hands seemingly crushing both sides of her head, her horrified expression suggesting intense pain. Her usually beautiful and styled wavy blonde locks are a mess, with strands of hair covering her face here and there. Every now and then she whimpers, squirms in pain, letting out a shrilling cry.

Both V and Saeran immediately rush to her.  “Rika!” “Rika- _nuna_!”

“Rika!” V tries to hold her down. “What happened, love? What’s wrong?” He keeps on calling her name, trying to get her attention, to no avail. V then takes her into his embrace, hoping it would somehow stop her from trembling, keeping her pieces from falling apart. He grabs her hands, keeping her from hurting herself any further.

That’s when he catches the dried blood on her fingers and hands. His heart skips a beat, maybe even two, like the kind of feeling we would experience missing two steps on a staircase.

“S-Saeran.” It feels like there’s suddenly a lump on V’s throat. “C-can you help me by getting her a glass of water? Please?”

The little boy hesitates at first, but he must’ve seen something in V’s expression that he eventually complies.

After Saeran’s gone, V examines Rika’s hands, realizing the blood cannot be hers, as she’s not bleeding anywhere else, nor is there any sign left.

“I… killed… her… V.” Rika whispers in horror, her voice hoarse from all the screaming.

_No… no… it cannot be true._ “What do you mean, my love? What happened?” _Please tell me I misheard. Please tell me I misheard what you said, Rika!_

“But you know how she was such a horrible mother, V!” Rika continues, as if oblivious to V’s questions. “I… I _saved_ the boys! There will be no one torturing them now without her! She _deserves_ it!”

_No… no… no…_

“She even tried to kill me!” A sinister laughter escapes her cherry lips. “If I didn’t do it, I would’ve been killed instead, V! Don’t you think she really gets what she deserved?”

Not knowing what to respond to her, V tightens his embrace as Rika’s laughter and small sobs continue to echo in the empty storage room.

* * *

It’s not my fault.

It’s not my fault she died.

It’s not my fault I had to throw the vase at her – I was only defending myself. I had to –she provoked me first, swinging her old kitchen knife at me. Saying I kidnapped Saeyoung, and that now I came back to do the same with Saeran.

It’s not my fault she was such a horrible mother. A monster who couldn’t love her children and instead abused them on a daily basis. Blamed them for the misery she earned for herself. Unlike her, I was only trying to save them, releasing the twins from her binds, giving them the love and freedom they so deserve.

“Ma’am… From now on, I’ll keep Saeran safe at the cathedral,” I said to her this morning. “I’ll bring him back to you once you’re fine.”

She became defensive. “What…? Who do you think you are to take my kid?” Her whole body reeked of alcohol. Not to mention how stuffed the house felt – I couldn’t imagine her locking the boys in here for all these years. Just the thought of that made me shiver. “Where is Saeran?”

Still, I held my composure. “I don’t believe you’d noticed, but Saeran’s got talents. I will teach him to be an excellent person.”

She took several steps back, her eyes widening. Her hoarse voice screamed, “You… you lied to me, didn’t you? You lied to me that he needs to go to the cathedral!” She pointed her shaky, blackened finger to my direction. “Are you one of their father’s sidekicks?”

“It’s not good to neglect children like you do,” I replied, not having lost my calm just yet. Though it was getting harder and harder to hold it in. “And… I’m sure staying drunk all the time is disadvantageous to maintaining your custodial rights.”

“Custodial rights?” Without warning, she approached and grabbed my hand by force. “You…! You’re here to kill Saeran, aren’t you?”

I tried to yank her away, but she was stronger than I thought. Her grip remained painfully tightened on my wrist. “Let me go!”

“Saeyoung’s already gone, and now you’re going to take Saeran, too? Like that’s ever gonna happen!” To my horror, she took out a kitchen knife, shoving it around. “Don’t even think about it!”

While continuously trying to retract my hand, I took several steps back. “W-wait… please put that down. Let’s talk, ma’am.” My body shivered in fear. I was wrong… She was stronger. “A-alright… I’ll bring Saeran to you.” I was still weak, after all. At the face of death, I was nothing but a small and fragile girl. “So please, put that down… P-please, stay where you are, ma’am.”

This time, she was the one holding her ground. “Have you already killed him? Huh?” Her eyes seemed to bulge out of anger. “You made Saeyoung a goner… I should do the same for you!” _What…?_ “That’s right.” Her chapped, thin lips seemed to curve albeit slightly. It seemed nowhere near like a smile. “Maybe making one of his gang a goner would teach that man a lesson! You’d never understand unless you get to suffer in our shoes!”

_Yes… it’s not my fault, after all. If she hadn’t been swinging the knife around, I wouldn’t have to do this._

The sound of glass breaking echoed in the rundown house. When I realized what I had done, she was already on the ground. Drowned in a pool of blood, which continued to ooze out of her head. Choking and coughing out even more blood as she fell down. Then she was unmoving. Lifeless.

_Dead_.

“No… no… I… It wasn’t me.” _Of course it wasn’t you._ “I didn’t… I didn’t do this…” _Exactly. She did this to herself._

The remains of the broken vase slipped out of my bloodied hands. “That’s right. I must go protect Saeran. He’s been abandoned. He’s been expelled, so I must—”

I ran away… and never looked back. Why would I? It is not my fault.

_Because she deserved it._

* * *

 

“Is Rika- _nuna_ okay?” Saeran cannot stop wondering as he goes to get her a glass of water.

It was the first time he’s ever witnessed her like that. The Rika- _nuna_ he knows is not only beautiful and kind, she also has a gentle smile and comforting presence. From her, Saeran gets the love and warmth he’s never gotten from his own mother, despite only knowing her – and V- _hyung_ – for a very short period of time.

The two of them started coming to his house shortly after Saeyoung’s disappearance. Saeran’s never met them before that day, of course, but he remembered Saeyoung’s story – his brother, who would often bring him delicious food and wonderful things from the outside world – would always say that he got them from a nice couple he met at the cathedral. The nice couple who also taught Saeyoung computers. Gave him the thick text book he once brought home – even without them saying it, Saeran knew immediately they were V- _hyung_ and Rika- _nuna_.

His house had been his whole world – the only world he knew of. The place which always reeked like alcohol, sweat, piss, dust, and something rotten. In there, he only knew darkness. Sadness. Pain. And fear. Because Mother would always find reasons to hit him. Punch him. Tie his feet to the floor. Or tie his hands up the ceilings so he would be standing all day long.

Of course, he had hated the place, but he had nowhere else to go, as Mother never let him go outside. Only Saeyoung got to go outside. Only the strong, healthy, and smart got to have a bigger world. Not him.

“You’re such a nuisance!” Mother always screamed. “Useless! Is there anything else you can do rather than crying, huh?” He would whimper in the corner of the room, not brave enough to even look at her in the eye. “A weakling like you – you should just _rot and die_! You’re weak! Useless! An airhead!” Saeran would bite his lip as she talked. She never liked him crying. If he cried, she would treat him even worse. So he kept biting his lip, holding the tears in, so hard that he tasted blood.

By himself, there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t even look at Mother, let alone defending himself. But if Saeyoung was there, it would be different.

“Stop it, Mother! Saeran’s hurting!” He would say as he looked straight into her scary bloodshot eyes. Never once did he look down. Never once did his voice waver. Never once did his bravery faltered.

“I’ll protect you, Saeran…” He would say repeatedly, like a spell. “I promise.”

_Saeyoung… Saeyoung…_ Saeran calls out to his brother, falling on his knees to the cold floor, almost dropping the glass of water. _Where are you? Why did you leave me?_ _Didn’t you promise you would protect me?_ Tears stream down his face – he can cry, as there is no one else around to see. Not the people in the cathedral. Not V- _hyung_. Not Rika- _nuna_. Not Saeyoung.

Not even… _Mother_.

Saeran cannot forget what he saw in his house earlier… and probably not ever. He looks over to his shoes, their soles smeared with crimson red – dried blood. He always thought alcohol was the worst smell ever… until he smelled blood. It smelled sickeningly dry, somewhat metallic scent. As it dries and ages, he notices just now looking at his shoes, it takes on a vile pungence that smothers his senses and suffocates him. It has been quite some time since he left the house, yet the horrible smell stay with him, making him feel like gagging. He should remember to wash his shoes later.

Without even Mother to scold him for crying, he sits there bawling for God-knows-how-long. Mother left him with no good memory of her… yet her death feels incredibly painful. He feels tight suffocating on the chest, his heart pounding so hard as if it’s threatening to leap out. He feels out of breath, even though nothing is blocking his airway. He clutches on his shirt, hoping to grab the miserable feeling and throw it away, to no avail.

_Was it this painful… when I realized Saeyoung was gone, and not coming back?_ He asks himself. The answer comes almost instantly. _No… this hurts even worse._

He chokes on his tears, starts coughing over and over. _Because now… I truly am_ alone _. Weak, useless, and alone… abandoned._

Mother’s insults echo on his ears. _A weakling like you should just rot and die! You don’t even deserve to live!_

_If you say so, Mother, then why are you the one who died and left me alone?_

* * *

 

The house is now empty. Everyone has left – the police, the onlookers, _everyone_. Any trace of human existence lost.

There is no window, there is no light. Even in a broad daylight, the house remains in darkness. Despite the rather windy day, the air in the house is still. Stale. Suffocating. There is nothing to blow away the smell of death, which was now creeping in from every side of the rundown building, its prime long forgotten.

The traces of blood remains there on the floor, with no one to clean after it. Its colors turning to ashen brown instead of red. Its smell stronger than ever, except for the fact that there is no one to notice. Yes… there is no one here now, but that doesn’t mean there is nothing left behind. The signs of blood remains, dried and forgotten – perhaps as the only witness to what actually happened here.

Regardless, as it is now devoid of people, this building can no longer be called a home. Eventually it would destroy itself with the help of time. Crumbling down to dust. Becoming one with the earth. Taking everything else in it – the chairs, the squeaky and rotten sofa, the torn curtains – everything, including the one, last letter left in the house. It is kept carefully on the top of the tallest drawer – its envelope yellow and dusty, bitten by mice here and there, but the letter inside stayed intact. For now, that is.

It is a letter written by the girl with red hair.

 

_I’m sorry, Saeran… Saeyoung… By the time any of you actually found this letter, I would’ve been dead already. Though, I will hide it so well I bet the whole house would crumble down before that actually happens, burying this letter forever. Even if that’s what ended up happening, it’s still okay._

_I’m sorry, Saeyoung, Saeran, I was never a good mother. I was weak… and my weaknesses hurt the both of you._

_My beloved angels. None of you will ever believe me if you hear this, but you both truly are my beloved angels. I still remember the tears I cried – the tears of joy streaming out of my eyes on the day I was blessed with not one, but two beautiful angels. From the first time I heard your cries, my heart were yours. From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I was instantly in love. Even more than I’ve ever been all my life._

_I know… I said this already, but I didn’t expect any of you would believe me, Saeyoung, Saeran. And that’s okay. I deserved it. For how I had been treating the two of you – I earned it._

_You see, all I wanted was to have a happy life with_ him _. Spend every day showered in his love and affection, even more so with the presence of children among us._ He _was the first man who moved my heart. Who made me feel the butterflies in my stomach every time I see_ him _. Who made me feel special, as if I had wings and could fly. Who made me believe in love._

He _was none other than your father, who wrecked my whole life like a storm, yet came by like a midsummer night’s dream._

_Yes… it was really just like a dream._ His _brownish hair fluttering with the wind._ His _golden eyes staring only at me._ His _beautiful smile he claims only for me._ His _… love – our love – it was all but a dream. A dream that didn’t last long enough. A dream that was immediately devoured by a nightmare – something cruel, dark, and even poisonous._

_I’m really sorry, Saeyoung, Saeran… By the time I realized that the dream is ending – that he never even once loved me – it was already too late._

I’m pregnant _, I told_ him _that one summer day when it was particularly hot._

_I should have noticed right then and there. How_ his _expression changed ever so slightly. How_ he _pursed_ his _lips – had it been annoyance? How_ he _grew stiff. I should have realized… I should have, I should have… But I didn’t. Because that monster –_ he _took me to_ his _embrace, hugged me so tightly – perhaps so that I wouldn’t see_ his _mask peeling off – and_ he _said,_ My love! That is such a wonderful news!

_Yet… despite what_ he _did and said, I never heard from_ him _again since. That warm summer day was the last time_ he _ever contacted me._ He _stopped calling. Stopped visiting._ He _just disappeared._

_I spent days… weeks… months waiting for_ him _. My calls never got through. My letters never got delivered. Nor did they ever get a reply. My feelings never reached_ him _._

_While inside of me, the two of you kept growing bigger and bigger. I never wanted to let you go… despite what everyone else said. After_ him _, even my friends let go of me. My parents turned their backs on me, saying I was a disgrace to the family. I was left alone. But I never felt like I was alone – after all, I kept both of you inside me. I made sure you both grew big and well, perhaps because I’d hoped_ he _would suddenly show up again at my doorsteps._

He _did come back, though. Well, not_ him _. But people under_ his _directions._ His _directions to kill me… to kill us three._

_Then… and only then, with a gunpoint on one side of my head, did I realize who your father really was._ He _had never told me. That_ he _…_ Saejoong _… turned out to be_ Saejoong Choi _, a politician with money, fame, and power – someone aiming to be the Prime Minister of Korea – and perhaps_ he _already is one._

_But at the time, for_ him _and_ his _so-called ‘noble’ goal, we were in the way. A nuisance. An ugly weed. A parasite… who should have been nothing but_ dead _._

_I should have done a better job in protecting you… in loving you, my two angels. Yet I succumbed to my weaknesses. I lost the battle. I fell into the pit of darkness. A hole so dark and so deep, I couldn’t possibly be saved from there._

_I am sorry, Saeyoung, Saeran… but there was a point of my life where the two of you were everything for me. I loved you. I really did._

_I hope… the two of you are happy… and loved._

_The one who loved you,_

_Mother._


End file.
